


Almond Colored Eyes

by Cakesandwaffles



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Sith!Corin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakesandwaffles/pseuds/Cakesandwaffles
Summary: Just some fluff between sith Corin and Din
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Almond Colored Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> This is for Starshifting in my Discord chat

Breathless, Corin rolled over and laid on his back, taking a moment to catch his breath and calm his heart rate. Turning his head, Corin smiled at Din’s relaxed, flushed face. The crisp air ran over their hot skin, cooling it down as they came down from their blissful high. 

Corin moved his gaze to the thin white sheet at the end of the bed. Narrowing his eyes, Corin started to focus. The sheet started to lift and move towards Corin. Out of the corner of his eye, Corin saw Din turn his head to look at him with an incredulous look. 

“Really? You’re using the force for that? It would be just as easy to grab the sheet with your hands.” Din let out an amused chuckle. As the sheet settled over their bodies, Corin turned to Din and spoke.

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” Din rolled his deep brown eyes, the soft sunlight reflecting off of them. The sun brought out the soft honey colored flecks within the gentle almond brown of his eyes. Breath hitching slightly, Corin felt himself fall deeper in love with Din. 

Din tilted his head and spoke softly as if speaking too loud would ruin the moment. 

“What are you looking at that’s so fascinating?” Corin glanced down at Din’s lips before going back to his eyes. 

“Your eyes. They’re beautiful.” Corin’s hand reached up to gently rest on Din’s cheek. “They’re extraordinarily beautiful. Open and honest, with an almost luminous shine.” His thumb stroked Din’s cheekbone. “They match you perfectly.”

A slight blush covered Din’s face when Corin was done with his little speech. Din reached his own hand up to hold Corin’s. Din’s eyes grew even more soft as he spoke.

“I love you.” Corin felt his lips pull up into a smile. He pulled his hand off of Din’s cheek, and pulled it back, guiding Din’s own hand too. Resting it on his heart, Corin responded with as much sincerity. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
